Piratezow
This page is still being edited, so do not delete this. Piratezow is the succesor to Will Greasescarlett's THE LOOTERS. Piratezow has 5-10 members currently ever since September 2012. The GM is Will Greasescarlett and the Co. GM is Alex Seascarlett. It's website is piratezow.shivtr.com. Pirates Forums Friends Will got advice from Pirate Forums about the new guild. He got no members from there but he does not give up."A man who gives up will never win but a man who keeps going will have success."- Will Greasescarlett Requirements to Join Guild Unlimited Access:'No '''Level:'5 and Up since 2013. 'YouTube Subscriber:'No Creation A founder called James Treasurestealer helped Will create the guild along with Alex Seascarlett. Will wanted a whole new idea and he wanted his guild to be different. So he created Pirate Points. Originally it was going to be W.M.I.P but Disney disapproved that. Code of Conduct 1.No sharing Private Information.-25 Pirate Points 2.No mean behavior.-5 Pirate Points 3.No online dating.DATE IN REAL LIFE INSTEAD!-5 Pirate Points 4.Talk like a pirate. 5.No third party programs.Glitches are allowed,as long as it is not a guild contest/event.Termination from site and guild. 6.No scamming pirates or hacking accounts.Termination or -50 Pirate Points 7.Links have to be in our guilds allowed URL list.-6 Pirate points 8.No starting guild wars.All pirates are a team.-20 Pirate Points 9.Be nice to EVERYONE.We don't want our guild to get hated.-7 Pirate Points 10.When you reach the inactivity period of 3 weeks,you will be demoted.3 more weeks and you will be banned.You can go back to the guild though after innactivity. Commercial for 2013 Will created a commercial for his guild for the year that shows what we do. YouTube Channel Piratezow has a YouTube channel! The videos below are some PZ videos. Why Piratezow is Better Than Other Guilds Pirate Leaderboard/Pirate Points The Pirate Leaderboard is where you see how much Pirate Points everyone has. Will adds Pirate Points if you do a thing that gives you pirate points.' These are the ways to get Pirate Points: #-'''Sinking Queen's Revenge(+5 Pirate Points) #'''-Killing a boss.(+10-25 Pirate Points best way to get pirate points)' #'-Winning an Invasion-(+10 Pirate Points)' # '-Doing a Video Job or Picture Job for Piratezow(Over 30 Pirate Points per Vid)' #'-Giving a tour of POTCO to someone.(+10 Pirate Points)' How to Be An Officer/Veteran To be a veteran, yo have to pay 40 pirate points. To be an officer, you have to pay 130 Pirate Points. '''Please note if you have violated the rules 3 times, you CANNOT be promoted ever on that account.' If you beg me or an officer to be a veteran/officer, you will not get to be an officer or veteran, even if you never violated the rules 3 times. When you have enough pirate points for a promotion and you want it, please ask Will or me or send an email to: piratezowpromotions@inbox.com. Greasescalett Banned Will Greasescarlett got banned due to POTCO Players thinking he was "underage". He still needed to use the website and he asked his Submasters to create a PZ page for him. Category:Guilds Category:POTCO